The invention relates to a hydraulic bicycle brake comprising at least one actuating cylinder and at least one brake cylinder in a cylinder mounting, the brake cylinder being connected to the actuating cylinder by a fluid line, wherein the fluid line opens into a variable-volume chamber in the brake cylinder and the movement of a brak element, for example a brake shoe, is controllable by the variation in volume thereof.
A hydraulic bicycle brake of that kind is to be found in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No 37 12 734 describing a hydraulic system which is closed in itself, consisting of an actuating cylinder and a brake cylinder. It has been found in practice that very accurate adjustment of the brake cylinders in relation to the wheel coming into contact therewith is required, for which reason the inventor set himself the aim of improving the mounting of the brake cylinder in the proximity of the wheel.